


Goodbye Letter

by EastEcho



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastEcho/pseuds/EastEcho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie finds the journal that Beth used to keep and writes a letter to Beth saying how she feels and goodbye for the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to the music in her death scene and I cried- a lot. I recommend listening to it while reading it as well: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v9YcbYMumOk

Hi Beth

I miss you, little sis. I really do. When they killed daddy, I thought it couldn’t get any worse. And then I lost Glenn, and my heart was so broken that I thought if I went to sleep I wouldn’t ever wake up. But then I found him and I thought everything was looking up again- but you still weren’t there. We never stopped looking for you, but then I got news you were alive and I swear I thought Daddy’s spirit was there by my side, smiling and helping us find you- his little girl and my little sis. As long as I had you I was going to be happy, you’re all I had left, you were a piece of home and my heart. But then they took you from me. And as soon as I laid eyes on you, I couldn’t breathe. Every part of me wanted to lay down and die because my heart and soul couldn’t take seeing my little sister limp in Daryl’s arms, being carried out of that godforsaken hellhole. I may not have been able to hear it over my own sobs, but I knew mama and daddy and all those angels you had sung so much about were weeping. They couldn’t just take you from my sight, they took you from my world. It wasn’t enough to have me living every second in fear of where you were, what horrors you were going through, and how scared and alone you were. They had to give me the hope I would get to see my little sister again, hold her in my arms, and maybe just for a second believe everything was going to be alright for just a little while- and they had to rip it all away. I didn’t even get to say goodbye to you, Beth. My own little sister, who I had the pleasure of sharing 18 short years with, I didn’t even get to hold you one last time and tell you it was going to be alright because I was there. Because I wasn’t there, I should have been. That woman paid for what she did to you, Daryl did it himself, but I should have been there. I was supposed to be by your side, I promised Daddy I would look out for you even though I knew you could do it yourself. But you’re up there with Mama and Daddy now, and Lori and T-Dog, and everyone else we loved and lost. You’re safer up there than you would have ever been here in this hell on earth. Give everyone my love, Beth. I love you so much and I never want you to second guess that. All I have is Glenn now, hopefully we can protect each other in this world. I’ll see you again Beth, I hope you understand when I say ‘hopefully not soon.’ I know you’re up there with everyone else, looking down on me. I hope you’ll lend me the strength to keep going, sis, because I’ll need all I can get.

See you in Heaven.  
-Maggie

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I wrote this after I saw the heartbreaking scene. It ripped my heart out, I really couldn't take it- Beth was my favorite and she deserved so much better.


End file.
